How to Start Basic
DragonRip is a web browser-based game. Development is active with new content being added all the time. You can choose between 12 different Avatars for your character, 6 for each side. Side determines which clans you can join and the avatars are currently just cosmetic but will have an impact in the future. You need to be level 5 combat to type in the main chat, you also need 100 ap in order to mail others. Game features: # Fighting monsters in different Fighting Fields. You can loot equipment, gems, Goblet Of Death(for Summoning, Gold, and Experience. # Dungeons with waves of monsters and a Boss for a chance to loot Equipment that gives special bonuses when worn as a set. # Summon monsters using a Goblet Of Death to defeat bosses for a chance to find Weapons and accessories that yield special bonuses as well as bonus experience for other other profession. # Kill Bosses in a World Event at the Gates of Hell. This event is activated after a set number of global monster kills. # Upgrade Charms with gems for a boost of a percentage of your Damage, defence, combat experience gain, and gold gain. # Train Professions: Mining, Blacksmithing, Fishing, Cooking, Jewelcrafting, Hunting, Crafting, Slayer, and Exploration. * Mining is a gathering profession to collect ore for blacksmithing. * Blacksmithing is used for refining ore you get from mining and making equipment. * Fishing is used to gather fish that restore health when cooked. * Cooking is an artisan profession for cooking raw meat and raw fish into Stamina food and Health fish * Jewelcrafting is used for cutting Gems which you loot from monsters. Cut gems can be used to upgrade your charms(25% success rate) and clan buildings. Combined gems can only be used for charms level 20+. * Hunting is a gather profession that provides skins and meat for the crafting and cooking profession. Your hit chance is based on your bow and arrows are utilized for each hunting attempt. Arrows can be bought in the general store for 100 gold each. * Crafting utilizes skins from hunting to create bags, capes, boots and gloves. * Slayer gives you tasks to kill specific monsters in a chosen fighting field. Each level gives 2 permanent stamina. * Exploration allows you to send your pet out to find resources or items, while you are completing other actions; or you can do personal exploration for extended periods with your pet, while you are away from the game. It is recommend to get a pet early, as the benefits of exploration are very high vs the cost of a low level pet. The maximum items retrievable (though rare) is 60 from exploration, making Woodchipper the cheapest pet to retrieve maximum items from exploration. Pets are available in the General Store. Fighting For fighting monsters you will use your Stamina. You start the game with 100 Stamina and use 2 each time you fight a monster. You regain 10 Stamina every 3 minutes normally, or every 90 seconds in berserk state. Cooked meat. stamina potions, and dragon tokens also restore stamina. Fighting Fields monsters required 2 stamina per fight. Dungeons become available at level 10 and require a 20 stamina for dungeon 1 and 2. You can't heal in dungeons without the use of a health potion. Summoning is a profession that utilizes a Fighting Fields drop( Goblet Of Death), HP, and stamina to summon a monster to defeat that yield Equipment Sets as well as Bonus Experience for professions based upon the monster you defeat. There are 3 Statistics on your character : * Attack Points * Defence Points * Health Points Taking Damage Monsters have an attack stat. Your defence stat reduces the effective attack stat of your enemy, after your defence reduces the monsters attack low enough you will only take 1 damage for 1/3 hits. If you are taking more than 1 damage per round, you will probably want to come back and fight the monster with more defence. Defence minimums needed to take 0-1 damage are listed under the appropriate Fighting Field page for the monster or in the Tavern. At Combat level one you gain 3 level points per combat level, at Combat level 11 you gain 4 level points, and at Combat level 51 you gain 5 level points. Combat level 100 you gain 6 level points. Early gold income Gems drop from all fighting field monsters and sell for quite a bit (check the market to see prices). Gems are used to upgrade charms, but the benefits for most charms aren't as great low level. Selling them for early income to afford bows, pets, bags, equipment and pickaxes can be a good boost starting. Healing There are currently 4 ways to heal yourself : * Wait for the auto heal of 10 points every 8 minutes (time needs confirmation) * Eat cooked fish to regain health. * Consume a health potion to replenish full health(not recommended). Advice for upgrading your Statistics # The most important Statistic at the moment is Attack, you use it to deal damage to monsters and Bosses. If you don't have enough attack you risk monsters running away after 15 rounds. # Defence is the second most important Statistic. You only need to meet the monsters attack to reduce your chances of taking damage to 33.33% chance to take 1 damage each round. # Putting level points into health Heath is a less important due to the level points being used in attack and defence giving greater returns. Placing a few level points in health is recommended, just a much lower amount than attack or defence. You gain 5 points of Health per 1 point spent. Skills and Skillpoints How to get Skill points The primary source of skill points is challenges that are available in the Tavern. You can also get them as a reward from Dragon Keys, Gates of Hell, Seasonal Events and hell chests. How to Use Skill points Most combat Skills aren't as useful early as some of the profession skills. Skills are long term investments to get to very high levels. Low level activated skills like Final Blow, Gold Rush, Treasure Chest, Leprechauns Luck and block, give the most noticeable returns but may not be the best to level high. Long term the skills you want to level will depend on your individual play style. A player attempting to be a high level professioner might want to focus profession XP, double gather and treasure chest. In comparison to a dedicated dungeon runner that might find leveling boss damage and final blow give the best returns for them. Once you get a feel for the route you want to take asking in general chat might give you ideas on a good route you want to take. Category:Basic